Evil Angel
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Yugi had thought he had a normal life, except for the visions. Visions of a man, with dark wings. Yugi could never really make out anything else, and then the visions started to get stronger once he turned sixteen. Then, the visits start. How worse could this possibly get, especially when the man finally reveals himself? Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Angel**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi had thought he had a normal life, except for the visions. Visions of a man, with dark wings. Yugi could never really make out anything else, and then the visions started to get stronger once he turned sixteen. Then, the visits start. How worse could this possibly get, especially when the man finally reveals himself?**

**Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters**

**DM Girl: So this was the winner of my poll! Enjoy my new puzzleshipping story Evil Angel.**

**Dark M.: Chapter 1! Let's get this thing started!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"Yugi? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Yugi was being shaken awake by one of his friends, Malik Ishtar. There was a slight cut on Yugi's head, which was bleeding and some of it falling to the floor. Yugi's vision was blurry, fading in and out, his head pounding. He couldn't believe it happened again, and in the middle of school too.

The visions were getting worse, and taking such a toll on his health.

'I must have fainted.' Yugi thought, his mind slowly coming back and his vision as well.

This vision was just the same as any others, 'But this time he spoke to me.' Yugi thought as his friend helped him up.

Since he could remember, Yugi got visions from the other side, the afterworld. Though, he only saw one man that stood out in all of them. He looked almost exactly like Yugi, and the first time Yugi saw him, he thought that maybe he was envisioning his future in the afterlife.

The only difference was this man had wings. Wings, as dark as night, that covered him mostly, and Yugi had never been able to see his face fully, just his hair. He also sat on a throne of bones, dark purple and blue flames encircling him. Sometimes he would give symbols to Yugi in the fire, but before now he had never uttered a word to him.

"Look in the book." The man had said. Yugi knew what book he was talking about.

A book had mysteriously showed up on Yugi's bed one night, but Yugi had never been able to open it. He never really had a reason to go in it though, until now.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Malik said. Yugi was now standing, but supported by Malik.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi managed to get out. "What time is it?"

"It's three thirty." Malik said.

Yugi nodded. It was almost time for him to go home. He could finally open that book and see what was so important that this man had to interrupt his day, instead of just waiting till night when he was home and trying to sleep. Sometimes, this man even invaded Yugi's dreams.

Yugi realized he was in the hallway. What had he been doing there? That was the problem with the visions, another one anyway. He could never remember what he had been doing just minutes before the vision hit.

The final bell rang as Yugi finally made it to his locker. He heard the clamber of other lockers being opened and slammed shut, and all the other people leaving to go home. Yugi rested his head against his locker, trying to shut out the noise. He couldn't stand anything until his headache died down.

"Hey Yugi." A hand was placed on his shoulder as he turned and saw another one of his friends, Ryou, standing there with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey." Yugi said, grabbing his back pack out of his locker and shutting it, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ryou said, noting the cut on Yugi's head.

"Yeah." Yugi sighed. "Just fell is all."

"Be careful Yugi." Ryou said. "That's been happening a lot lately. Maybe you should see someone about that? Later."

As Ryou walked off, Yugi just rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, like any doctor is going to do anything but lock me in a mental institute and convince me I am crazy.' He sighed, knowing that Ryou was just concerned.

Yugi had never told anyone of these visions, not even his grandpa. He mostly kept them to himself, that and the diary he kept and wrote all the visions and various symbols he saw down in. It was the one thing he could confide in, knowing that no one else would ever find it and that the diary couldn't talk back telling him he's crazy.

He walked out of the school, and turned to head toward the game shop where he lived with his grandpa. He couldn't wait to get back and open that damn book to see what was important that the man actually spoke to him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Yugi turned and saw the local gang members standing behind him.

"What do you guys want?" A sudden ferocity had overtaken Yugi as he spoke this, taking a certain shock to the members.

"Oh the little boy decided to grow some balls." One of the guys said.

"So you are going to stand up to us?" Another said.

"Or are you going to run?" A third said.

Yugi sighed. He was too physically drained to run, but he sure as hell couldn't fight them either. It was three on one, and Yugi was at a huge disadvantage, with or without the physical drain the vision had caused.

Yugi dropped his bag to the side and stood there, looking the members dead in the eye.

"Do what you please. I'm not going to fight, and I sure as hell am not going to run." Yugi said, standing there, his hands at his sides.

"This ain't as much fun." The first guy said.

"Let's just get out of here." The second said. "We'll come back for you when you get back to yourself."

The three members just walked away, hands in their pockets, mumbled words being exchanged.

Yugi sighed and picked up his bag again, putting it across his back, and continuing in the direction of the game shop.

He had always been bullied, but whenever the visions came, no one seemed to bother him. It seemed as if it was some kind of repellant, and he would have almost enjoyed having them just to get away from a daily beating except for the strain it caused him.

'Why is everything getting so different all of a sudden? What changed? What did I do?' Yugi thought and started to pick up pace, wanting to hurry up and get to the game shop.

He could only go so fast though, and then a voice rang through his head, causing him to fall to the ground, hands on either side of his head. He was lucky this was a back alley shortcut, and that no one was around to see this.

"Do not question, just do." The man's voice rang through his head and Yugi wanted to scream from the pain it caused him.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Yugi yelled, his eyes shut trying to fight back another vision coming to him.

"Do not question!" The voice yelled and Yugi did scream. His scream rang through the alley, but surprisingly still not attracting attention.

"For sixteen years you have tortured me and this is the first time you have spoken!" Yugi yelled at the voice. "Why won't you leave me alone?!"

Finally, Yugi couldn't fight back the vision any longer, and he saw the man, his face still covered, but he had a book open facing Yugi, strange symbols floating across the page and around him. Each symbol was made of a purple and blue colored fire.

Yugi could translate them easily, each meaning something. He read the symbols subconsciously, and they read, "Inside you will find the next secret."

"If I go to the book, will you give me a break?" Yugi whispered, collapsing to his hands and knees, feeling the darkness creeping up on him, and the world fading away. He needed a break, for his body to recover, and he was fixing to pass out in the alley, just a few blocks from home.

"No." The man said, fading away, and Yugi finally collapsing, face down, onto the concrete.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So let me know what you think about the first chapter!**

**Dark M.: Please review!**

**Mahado: And if you like please favorite! Also subscribe so you know when the next chapter comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Angel**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi had thought he had a normal life, except for the visions. Visions of a man, with dark wings. Yugi could never really make out anything else, and then the visions started to get stronger once he turned sixteen. Then, the visits start. How worse could this possibly get, especially when the man finally reveals himself?**

**Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters**

**DM Girl: Can't believe how good I wrote the beginning. Hope I can keep it up. Also I'm looking for a co-author. Anyone interested please pm me!**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

Yugi's eyes slowly opened, the cold concrete beneath him, and water dripping on his face. His body was aching, and his head was pounding, but he had enough strength to make it back to the game shop. Yugi looked at his watch and saw it was almost eight at night.

'How long was I out here? Surely grandpa is worried about me.' Yugi thought as he stood up and walked the last few blocks toward the game shop.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. All the lights were off and he walked to the back and flipped on the kitchen light, grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He heard snoring in the other room, and he figured his grandpa must have fallen asleep.

'I am surprised he didn't come looking for me.' Yugi thought and sighed. Then again, the game shop had been busy lately and his grandpa was probably exhausted.

"Get to the damn book." Yugi clutched onto the counter as the voice rang through his head again.

"I'm going, I'm going." Yugi mumbled and headed to his room. He threw open the door and tossed his bag on his bed, setting the bottle of water on his desk.

"Now where did I put that damn thing?" Yugi said to himself and opened the drawers on his desk, searching through them.

The only thing he found was a gold box in one of them, with ancient writing on it.

'I should probably finish this puzzle one day.' Yugi thought and sat it out on his desk. He looked around the room and then walked over to his closet, pulling out a box he had taped shut.

He opened the box and started going through it, pulling out shirts and various books, but not the book he was looking for. There were only a few places left to look, and if it wasn't there then he would never find it.

Yugi got up and walked over to his dresser, opening the very bottom drawer. Moving everything to the side, he pulled out what he was looking for.

It was a dark black book, with gold intricate designs painted on it. There was a lock on one side, and gold jewels on the spine of the book. The lock was now open, and was hanging off of the book.

Yugi pulled it off, and it took no effort at all. It just completely fell off. He walked over to his bed and sat down, taking a deep breath, before opening the book.

"What the hell?! This was what was so important!" Yugi yelled as he threw the book at the wall.

On the first page was a pentagram, and inside was a small heart with black wings. Yugi had flipped through the book, put there was nothing else written in the book.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yugi yelled, flopping down on the bed, his hands on his head. He was so mad at what had happened, and there wasn't even anything important written in the damn book.

"Did you even read what was around that symbol?" The voice rang through Yugi's head with a hint of annoyance and anger. Yugi could see the man, tapping his foot impatiently, and his hand on his head.

"No because it looks so goddamn stupid." Yugi said and got up, walking over to pick up the book. He opened it back up and took a look at the symbols that were written around it.

The symbols looked almost illegible, but Yugi could read it easily. It read '_Write and it shall be heard. Written and you shall know_.'

"If I'm right about this…." Yugi mumbled, going over to the desk and taking out a pen.

On the page behind it, he wrote:

"_I do not know the meaning of this book, but according to the symbols, if I write this you should be able to see it. Also, if you write something, I can read it. Is this true? And why did you do this?"_

Yugi set the pen down and all of a sudden, writing started to appear on the page, in dark blue cursive. Yugi waited till it was done and then read it.

"_It is true. I gave you this book a long time ago I know, but I had never been able to figure out a way for it to work right. Also, you have not had the full capability before now to be able to use it."_

Yugi sighed.

"_Does this mean the visions will stop, and I can have a normal life and communicate through this book instead?"_

Another response was written on it.

"_No, the visions will continue, and have you never had a normal life? Also, yes you can communicate through this book. And also, at the end of every day, this book will erase the writing in it, except for the symbol. This is the ONLY book you communicate with me through."_

Yugi sighed and put his head in his hands. Those visions were physically exhausting, and this guy knew it. He should have guessed the visions wouldn't stop.

"_Well can I at least get some sleep?"_

He couldn't believe he had to ask permission from this guy now.

"_I guess you can. You must take this book with you everywhere. Also, complete that damn puzzle."_

Yugi shut the book and sighed, putting it next to the box with the puzzle in it. Taking another sip from his bottle of water and pulling out his school books to do his work.

He completed it in little to no time at all, and then put everything back into his bag. He changed into his pajamas and pulled out the book one more time. Sure enough, all the writing was gone.

Yugi put the book away and climbed into bed, falling asleep. This time, there was no dreams about the man with the dark wings, and he could actually be peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up." Yugi rolled over and blocked out what has talking to him.

"Wake up."

Yugi ignored whatever was talking to him and fell back asleep.

Just seconds later, Yugi was thrown out of bed, colliding with the wall. "I said wake up you idiot."

Yugi opened his eyes, holding his shoulder in pain.

There standing in his room, was a bright figure, unlike the man that he had been seeing in his visions. This figure had bright white wings, sandy colored hair, and bright eyes. He was very tan and had intricate designs on his arms and neck that resembled symbols Yugi had seen before. Unlike those he had seen which were made of darkness and evil, these resembled goodness and light.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked weakly, having a hard time looking at the man.

"My name is unimportant. But you know someone like me." The man said.

Yugi thought for a minute and realized this man looked a lot like Malik, except much more angelic and older.

"You are like my friend Malik." Yugi said.

"Yes." The man said. "My name is Marik."

Yugi sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to warn you." Marik said, snapping his fingers. Another book appeared and this one was the opposite of the one Yugi already had. This one was white with gold designs, and gold jewels on the side. "Also to deliver this."

"What is it for?" Yugi asked as the book landed in front of him.

"To communicate with us." Marik said. "You are dealing with a dark being, who was banished from our world. I warn you, stay away from this man. He is nothing but evil and will turn you into something like him."

"And what if I don't stay away? And does this book work like the one he gave me?" Yugi asked, getting up.

"Yes it does. And if you don't stay away, don't say I didn't warn you." Marik said and disappeared, enveloping the room once again in darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Please review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like please favorite! Subscribe if you want to know when the next chapter comes out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Angel**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi had thought he had a normal life, except for the visions. Visions of a man, with dark wings. Yugi could never really make out anything else, and then the visions started to get stronger once he turned sixteen. Then, the visits start. How worse could this possibly get, especially when the man finally reveals himself?**

**Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Been having to deal a lot with a fellow writer who wants to be pretty rude. But anyway here it is!**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

"_Well I see that the higher up have visited." The man said._

_Yugi had appeared in the lair of this man, and looking down, he was dressed in all black, but just a simple t-shirt and jeans._

_The room was filled with dark blue and purple flame just like always, and the man was still sitting on the throne of bones with the fire around him. His face was still blocked, because every time Yugi went to look at it, he felt his head throb in pain and he had to look away._

"_Yes and they brought me a notebook just like the one you gave me." Yugi said._

"_Did you get the warning they sent?"_

_Yugi shook his head and hoped that this nightmarish dream would end, and that he could get some restful sleep._

_Yugi had come to realize when he was dreaming and when he wasn't, and he was somewhat proud of himself for learning that skill._

"_Do you think they are right? Who do you trust more?"_

_Yugi sighed. "I don't know who I trust anymore. I've suffered all these years, for as long as I can remember, and I just wish you all would leave me alone."_

"_You know I can't do that, and I won't."_

_Yugi shook his head in annoyance. "Please, let me rest. Get my mind out of this dream world you created or whatever the hell it is called."_

"_Fine." The man snapped his fingers._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi rolled over, and looked at the clock on his desk. It read 2 in the afternoon.

'I slept for how long?' Yugi thought, sitting up holding his head. His headache was gone, and he felt relatively normal for a change.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and Yugi's grandfather peaked in the room.

"Yugi, you slept for long time. Is everything okay?" His grandfather asked.

Yugi smiled to himself. At least he could count on his grandfather to ask if everything was okay, and care about how he is.

"Yes grandpa everything is fine." Yugi said, but couldn't feel some pang of regret for having to lie to his grandfather. "I just got home late last night is all."

"Out partying?" His grandfather said and chuckled a little. "Well don't sleep the whole day away. I have to go out and get some things, so it will be just you here. Call me if you need anything."

With that, his grandfather left, and Yugi decided to slide out of bed and go get a shower.

As he went to the bathroom and got out of his pajama's, he took a look in the mirror. His hair was messed up, and he had a bruise on his shoulder and neck.

'I look awful.' Yugi thought and climbed into the shower. He put his head against the wall, the water running down over him.

'I wonder if that man can see me right now.' Yugi blushed at the thought, and then pushed it out of his mind as he washed himself off, and washing his hair.

Once he was done, he climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel on the rack, wrapping it around himself. He grabbed another one and attempted drying his hair out, but it was still a little wet.

Going into his room, he got a black t-shirt and some jeans out of his closet. He got dressed and then looked at his desk.

'I wonder what is in that book that… what was his name… Marik… gave to me.' Yugi thought and grabbed the lighter book.

Flipping open the cover, he saw that there were fancy golden symbols written on the first few pages.

"With this, I give thee passage through our world, and may your voice flow through." Yugi read out loud and there were also symbols of communication on the first few pages as well. "This is sure of a hell lot more than what was in the other book."

"_You say this because why?"_ The voice rang through Yugi's head.

"Because you have done little to nothing except torture and hurt me!" Yugi said. "And then you give me this damn book with only one stupid symbol that takes up an entire page. At least the angels put some work into it."

"_Stop this at once."_ The man said. _"Appreciate that I at least try and communicate with you, and have had contact with you."_

"Yes and this contact hurts me physically and drains both my mental and physical ability. I would never appreciate that." Yugi said and his head was starting to hurt again.

Yugi flew off the chair, as if he had been struck in the face. He put his hand to his face, holding his cheek.

"Did you just hit me?" Yugi said.

"_You were defying me, and not appreciating what I have done for you._" The man said and Yugi could see the man, his arms crossed.

"One, that is an unfair thing to do since I can't hit you back." Yugi said, getting back in his chair. "And two, this is already an abusive relationship, and you just took it to the next level of abuse."

"_It's what you get."_ The man said and Yugi felt his presence disappear, and his head hurt just a little bit less.

"Good. Leave. Let me be." Yugi said and shut the book the angels had given him, putting back on top of the other one.

Just about then, the phone rang, and Yugi went and picked it up, not looking at who it was that was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yugi." It was Ryou.

"What's up?" Yugi asked, leaning against the wall with the phone up to his ear.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, especially after yesterday. Malik told me some things too." Ryou said and Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yugi said, lying straight through his teeth.

"Are you sure? Did those gang members bother you yesterday after school?" Ryou asked.

"No, surprisingly." Yugi said.

"Well that's good." Ryou said. "I have to go now, but call me if you need anything."

With that, Ryou clicked off and Yugi hung the phone back up, still leaning against the wall.

'I need to do something to get my mind off of everything.' Yugi thought and then grabbed his jacket and shoes, and headed out the door, heading to the local park.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So not much happened this chapter, sorry guys. More action to come though! (I'm also still looking for a co-author so pm me if you are interested!)**

**Dark M.: Please review! And if you like please favorite!**

**Mahado: Also, if you want to know when the next chapter come out, please subscribe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Angel**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi had thought he had a normal life, except for the visions. Visions of a man, with dark wings. Yugi could never really make out anything else, and then the visions started to get stronger once he turned sixteen. Then, the visits start. How worse could this possibly get, especially when the man finally reveals himself?**

**Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Updates are taking longer to write, but I found my inspiration once more to continue writing this story!**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

The park was no comfort to Yugi. Everywhere he looked, he saw something in the shadows. Something was watching him and he knew it. It wasn't windy, but leaves would move in circles and fly around in front of him.

"You are an absolute idiot if you thought you could get away from him." Yugi muttered to himself and sat down on the park bench. He looked around and saw kids running around, playing carefree. How he envied them.

"_I bet you wish you had a life like them._"

"No not you again." Yugi muttered as the voice rang through his head. There was no vision that came along with it, and instead the leaves just started to pick up more. "No vision this time?"

"_I have wasted most of my energy getting those visions across. It may be awhile before I can get another one across."_

"Thank god." Yugi said and got up off of the bench and continued walking down the sidewalk till he was walking through the trail in the forest. Everything seemed peaceful, except the present he felt walking behind him. He could even hear the man's footsteps.

"_Seems so peaceful."_

Yugi sighed and stopped in his tracks. His head had been down the entire time, and looked up at the trees rustling above him. The sun had started to set and it really was a beautiful sight.

"Why do you follow me? Even after you struck me today." Yugi asked as he let his mind clear and the slight pounding stopped.

"_Because I have no choice. I cannot let you out of my sight anymore. The Higher Up may take you away from me."_

"You seem way too protective of me." Yugi said and continued on his way along the path before stopping at one of the clearings.

There, out in the field, he saw a figure sitting there, obviously deep in thought. It was a young girl, with red streaked hair. That much was clear from what he could see. Yugi went to step into the clearing and he felt a hand stop him from moving.

"_Wait. I recognize her. Don't get any closer."_ The man said and Yugi just stood there.

The girl seemed to fade in and out of Yugi's vision, and his head had started to pound once more. This girl was not real, and that much he could tell by the feeling he got when he saw her. But something pulled him towards her. Yugi took steps forward into the clearing, and yet the girl continued to sit there.

"_What are you doing?"_ The anger was clear in the man's voice, but as Yugi got closer to where the girl was, the man's voice seemed to fade.

Yugi looked back and saw a symbol carved into one of the trees. It was a barrier to keep other evil beings out. Yugi smiled and continued closer to the girl, who still had not moved. With each step closer, Yugi felt a feeling of warmth fill his chest.

"Hello?" Yugi called out, only a few feet from the girl.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked. Her voice was like warm honey and it was delighting to Yugi's ears.

"No. Are you?" Yugi said and was now behind her.

"No, this is where I stay." The girl said and turned slightly to take a look at Yugi. From what he could see of her face, she was extremely beautiful.

"_Yugi. Run away now and run fast."_

'Why should I trust you?' Yugi thought and knew that the man could hear his thoughts.

"_She is dangerous!"_

'Oh like you aren't?' Yugi thought and shook his head in annoyance.

"Do you hear them too?" The girl asked and turned back to whatever was in front of her.

"Yes I do." Yugi said and cocked his head to the side, trying to see around her. Her hand was moving in a pattern in front of her, and the way her hand moved, Yugi could almost recognize what she was drawing.

She was creating symbols in the ground.

"Is he waiting on you to leave my field?" The girl asked.

"Yes he is." Yugi sat down behind her and crossed his legs in front of him. "I'm not sure if I should leave or not. He's been really protective of me lately, and he even…" Yugi gulped. "…he even hit me."

The girl seemed to stiffen when Yugi said that. "He can touch you?"

"Yes he can."

The girl stood up and Yugi could finally see the patterns she had drawn in front of her. Yugi read them with ease, and finally what the man had been trying to tell him made sense.

Death, sacrifice, blood

Those designs were what were written in the ground.

Yugi looked around, scrambling up and finally noticing the burned patters in patches of the field. Even the intricate lines that had become faint reminded him of the pentagram of sacrifice.

"You are especially gifted." The girl said and as her hands came to rest by her sides, Yugi saw the extended claws that came out of her fingers, and the intricate designs that covered her arms. Her skin was slowly shifting to red, and the designs darkened.

"You aren't human." Yugi said and stepped back slowly.

"You should have listened to what the fallen told you about me." The girl said and turned to face Yugi.

Her face had a dark scar across one eye, and her hair had started to darken to black, but the red streaks were still there. Fangs jutted out of her mouth and around her jaw line and her eyes had now become black holes, no color showing at all.

"Now you are mine." The girl said and lunged at Yugi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So what do you guys think of the new chapter?**

**Dark M.: Review with your thoughts! And if you like please favorite!**

**Mahado: And subscribe/follow if you want to know when the next chapter comes out!**

**DM Girl: Also a special announcement! For those that have read Slayer vs Killer, I posted the sequel called "Eyes of the Killer" so go check it out!**


End file.
